


[Podfic] Fold Our Hands to Soon Forget

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pavel is a good Russian boy who deserves love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Religious Guilt, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (1:59:09)Author's Summary:He is attractive. Pavel knows this. He has known this. He only allows the acknowledgement to register very briefly before he shoves it away, reminding himself that it is a bad thought. That it is wrong for him to even think of that. That Mika is most definitely not attracted to him. That he is not attracted to Mika. That he will not act on anything, because he will not sin. He will be good for God and for Russia, and that will be enough for Pavel.He cannot have this, ever.





	[Podfic] Fold Our Hands to Soon Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fold Our Hands to Soon Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407401) by [Two_for_Slashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_for_Slashing/pseuds/Two_for_Slashing). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cz261g8vmimfxf0/Fold%20our%20Hands%20to%20Soon%20Forget.mp3?dl=0) (1:59:09)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Two_For_Slashing for writing such a great fic and giving me permission to make this podfic. This fic was originally written as part of the Hockey Big Bang 2018, so make sure to check out the great art created for this story by Evian Fork as part of that exchange (https://evian-fork.dreamwidth.org/1456.html).


End file.
